Until It's Gone
by Reykja
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have been dating blissfully for a few weeks, but a dark cloud lurks over Kiba's head. Is he lonely now that his two closest friends are doing their own thing, or is there something more? NarutoXHinata from Kiba's point of view.


Victoria Levi gave me this challenge:

Pairing: Hinata, Naruto, Kiba.

Think "boyfriend" instead of "girlfriend"

Song is 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne

1 Hour to write.

* * *

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

Kiba watched the couple stroll along, hand in hand. For years he had teased her about her crush, enjoying watching her blush, squirm and occasionally faint. There she was, with a confidence he'd never witnessed in their six years working together. He was happy for her, kind of. Now that she spent all her off duty time with that guy, he didn't really know what to do with himself. His hobby for the past few years had consisted of teasing her mercilessly and now that it wasn't an option anymore, he suddenly had a lot of free time on his hands. He turned to his teammate, standing beside him. Shino, as much as Kiba liked him, wasn't exactly the life of the party. He wasn't anyone you could make fun of much, either. He took offence pretty easily. Things were going to get pretty slow from now on, not in the least because it was his best friend that Hinata was busy with these days. Kiba leant back against the fence and crossed his arms. He sighed, audibly. "You up for a drink, mate?"

His teammate nodded. Another evening of stimulating conversation and raucous entertainment awaited them. Kiba sighed again.

Hinata was on cloud nine. After crushing on the blond boy beside her for she didn't know how many years, here he was by her side. She smiled as she swung their attached hands back and forth. He turned to grin at her. "What's with that face, eh?"

Her cheeks turned red instantly as soon as his eyes locked on hers. This was going to take some getting used to. At least she wasn't fainting anymore... The first couple of weeks of their relationship had been rather embarrassing in that respect; Naruto thought she'd had narcolepsy. "Nothing, just...happy." she replied as she brushed her lips against his cheek.

Naruto laughed. "Good! Now let's get over to Ichiraku's before they close, eh?"

Hand in hand, they ran through the village, into their future together.

* * *

Kiba stared glumly at his sake cup. Something was gnawing at him, and it wasn't Akamaru. He sighed heavily. At least his lungs were getting plenty of fresh oxygen these days. Why did those two always have to go do stuff on their own? Wasn't he good enough to be their friend now that they were a couple? Although... it _would_ be kind of weird if they invited them along on their dates. Just a little bit awkward. Or even creepy... Kiba shuddered. He downed his drink in an attempt to remove the mental image that was currently scarring his brain tissue. As he poured himself another cup of sake, he noticed Shino was acting strange. Stranger than usual, that is. He observed his teammate, and finally followed his gaze to the bar. Oh no, not another one! Did Shino have a crush on _her_? Kiba decided he was evidently destined to die alone, his friends and teammates abandoning him in the pursuit of love and happiness. He gulped down another shot of sake...and sighed. "Shino."

No reaction. "Shino!"

He noticed his friend's attention flicker towards him for a moment, but only for the briefest of nanoseconds. He leaned over the table and whispered loudly, "Shino. You know, that I know, that you know...that...." he paused, forgetting what he was going to say. "...You...bah. You know I can see where you're looking even with those glasses on, so stop ogling over TenTen and pay attention to me!"

His friend's head turned, presumably with a look of terror spreading across his face. It was always hard to tell with Shino, but Kiba could smell his apprehension and fear. He smirked. So he was right, after all. "I thought we were supposed to be hanging out, yo?"

Shino was silent for a moment. "Well, yes. But you're spending your time feeling sorry for yourself because Naruto finally got his hands Hinata. You're jealous."

Kiba's face turned a darker shade of red; darker, because it was already an alcohol induced crimson. He gritted his teeth. "That's not it! Two of my closhest friends have abandoned me! It's only natural I'm a bit depreshed, I have no one to hang out with!"

Shino raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes!" Kiba growled.

"So it's not because you've secretly been in love with Hinata for the past four years?"

Kiba's jaw dropped. This guy was _way_ too straightforward the few times words dared to cross his lips. He couldn't think of a response, he just knew that Shino was dead wrong. Probably. Furious, he stormed out of the izakaya. Shino turned his attention back to silently observing TenTen.

* * *

Kiba stomped unsteadily down the street, muttering to himself. Of course what Shino said was wrong. A bad joke, that's all! He was just missing his friends, he wasn't jealous. Why else would he have spent all his time hanging out with Hinata teasing her about Naruto? No sane guy who was interested in a girl would spend time with her talking about someone _else_... Would they? He didn't really know what else to talk to her about, though. Whenever he tried to think of any other topics, he'd get tongue-tied and flustered. His palms would get sweaty and he couldn't think straight. Oh. OH. Stupid Shino and his stupid observations. He could have lived somewhat blissfully in denial and never thought twice about his new miserable state if that wiseass hadn't opened his damned mouth. Kiba stopped in his tracks. He'd been so lost in his own thoughts he wasn't aware of where he'd been heading. Where was he? He looked around, unsure for a moment.

"No, really! That's what I said!"

He knew that voice.

"Ehhhh, Naruto! Didn't he get mad then!?"

He knew that one as well.

He turned and looked to his right. There were the bright lights of Ichiraku ramen, with two familiar pairs of legs visible below the curtains. Kiba clutched his head, still dizzy from the sake. He'd ended up _here_, of all places? He cursed his rotten luck, but wobbled over to the restaurant anyway.

"Yo!"

He entered, waving the curtain out of his way. The dog ninja stumbled onto the stool next to Hinata and greeted the couple warmly. Hinata made a face. He reeked of alcohol. Kiba didn't notice though, so he leaned in close and wrapped his arm around her happily.

"Ahh, my two faaaaaaavourite people in the whole world, in the shhhame place!"

Naruto was giving him a death glare while mouthing "Dude, get out", but Kiba waved him off.

"Shhheriously, isn't it great, the three of ush here together...er!?" he slurred, beaming at them both.

"Umm, Kiba... I think you should go home, you seem a little..tipsy," Hinata ventured, making an attempt at diplomacy.

Kiba waved her off as well. "Nahh, I'm fine!" He spun around on his stool, almost knocking a soy sauce bottle and a container full of chopsticks over in the process. "Shee!?"

Hinata and Naruto glanced at each other. Their friend was wasted and obviously crashing their date, but what were they supposed to do?

Kiba solved their problem for them. "Well, I won't bother-er...the _looove_ birdsh anymore! I'll be off."

The couple relaxed.

"But first, one thing!"

As one, they tensed.

"Naruto, let it be known...good friend that you are...that from here...from..." Kiba scratched his head as he tried to remember what he was about to say.

"....From here on, I am your rival for the beautiful Hinata's affectionsh!"

He bowed with a flourish and planted a sloppy kiss on Hinata's defenceless hand. "My lady."

He smirked. "May the besht man win!"

And with that, he turned unsteadily and staggered out into the street.

Naruto and Hinata sat in silence.

Naruto's fist hit the counter, knocking over the soy sauce bottle and chopstick container that had escaped their sorry fate just a few moments earlier. "Kiiiibaaa! It's a deal! I won't lose to you!" he yelled out after his friend, laughing.

The game was on.

* * *

**Author's note:** Note how neither of the boys asked Hinata for her opinion on the matter... :P


End file.
